Electronic devices such as flat screen monitors or other electronic equipment are supported for use by a variety of known adjustable stands and/or extension arms. For example, there is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,691 an adjustable extension arm for mounting a monitor to a supporting surface, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The extension arm is constructed from a pair of nested channel members which form an adjustable parallelogram that permits the electronic device coupled thereto to be raised and lowered to a desired height. Such extension arms are useful when it is desired to elevate the monitor off a desk or other surface, in order that the device meets eye level or some other desired height. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,704, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pole stand having a base, a pole attached to the base, and a collar, which is positonable on the pole. The collar is provided with a support mount that can receive various coupling components, which may in turn be attached to an electronic device such as a monitor.
Despite these known adjustable stands and extension arms, there is the desire for further improvements in an adjustable support for an electronic device and mounting brackets for use therewith.